


After-party

by molegria



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Kristanna Smut Week, Mutual Masturbation, Post-Canon, Post-Frozen (2013), Romantic Comedy, Smut, canonverse, kristanna smut weekend 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molegria/pseuds/molegria
Summary: Parties make Kristoff stressed and uncomfortable, but Anna knows how to perk him up after the last guest is gone.Written for Kristanna Smut Weekend 2018 - Day 3: "Prompt? What Prompt?"





	After-party

**Author's Note:**

> Quoting Bjorgman, Kristoff (Frozen, 2013): "That happened."

She finds Kristoff alone on a balcony, sitting on a bench, chin resting on his arms over the balustrade. He's watching as the last guests stumble out of the castle gates, his back turned to the door. He doesn't notice her silent approach until she's right behind him, touching the cold bottle of champagne against the back of his neck.

 

"Gotcha," Anna laughs as he jumps, his shoulders jerking up. He turns around, letting out a sigh when he sees it's her.

 

"Hey," he says, gesturing to the bench. She sits beside him and hands him one of the coupes she brought along with the bottle. "How was the party?"

 

"Better while you were in it," she teases, serving champagne for them both. Her tone is light; even if she means it, she's not holding it against him.

 

"The music was good," he offers. Anna gives him a look. "I tried," Kristoff sighs, defeated.

 

She leaves the bottle of champagne near the foot of the bench and sits closer to him, resting a gentle hand on his knee. "I know you did. Those diplomats were very impressed with your avalanche story."

 

"About three-fourths of which were true." He turns his body towards her, clinking their glasses. "You'll make a party man out of me one day, I swear."

 

"You don't have to become a party man." Anna smooths the front of his suit, watching as he takes a sip of his coupe. "I know you want to please me, and I appreciate it. But I fell in love with a grumpy, reclusive mountain man, and that's who I'm going to marry a few weeks from now." She pulls at his shirt lightly.

 

He leans down and kisses her, his lips moist and sweet from the wine. "I get jealous," he mumbles between pecks on her lips.

 

"You do?"

 

"Yeah," he pulls back, smirking. "All those rich guys fawning over you, trying to make you laugh."

 

Anna takes a sip of champagne, an eyebrow raised. "That's because you don't hear what the girls say about you."

 

"What do they say about me?"

 

She plays with his cravat, undoing the knot distractedly. "That you're like the rugged, handsome working-class heroes from the novels. That you..." She pulls the cravat off his neck and throws it over the balustrade. "Must know how to make a woman feel wanted."

 

"Do I?" He brings his glass to her lips and she takes a sip, looking into his eyes. But then he adds, jerking his head down to the courtyard, "And you paid for that thing, so I don't even care."

 

Anna chortles, covering her mouth. The champagne nearly flows down the wrong path, and she swallows it painfully. "It almost came out of my nose, silly," she laughs, slapping his knee. "There goes the mood."

 

Before she could wipe off the little trail of wine dripping down her chin, Kristoff tips her face up and licks it off, from her chin to the corner of her lips. The gesture makes her shudder and lift her eyebrows. "Is that what the champagne was for?" He whispers, smirking. "To set the mood?"

 

It takes her a moment for her brain to start working again, but at last she finds the words. "I thought it might cheer you up," she says as he sets their glasses down on the floor. "Having a little party for two." Kristoff nods in response, touching her chin again and looking at her lips. She licks them unconsciously. "I... asked Gerda to keep the cleaning crew away. Said I'd like to have some privacy."

 

"Smart," he breathes into her mouth. One of his hands grabs her nape, while the fingers on the other trace the wide neckline of her dress. He pushes it off a shoulder and lets go of her lips, leaving a trail of wet kisses down her jaw up to the base of her neck.

 

Anna sighs, eyelids fluttering, as he follows down her neckline with his lips. Reaching the front, he fishes out the string bow that keeps the dress top in place. He pulls the knot open, then pulls the fabric down, releasing one of her small, white breasts. Her pink nipple is tight and hard against the cold breeze; he licks and suckles it with abandon, savoring her skin. She clutches at his hair, hissing, and slides her other hand up his thigh, fondling his bulge.

 

Kristoff grunts, taking her mouth again in a hungry kiss. He fumbles with his belt and fly until he manages to free his cock out of his pants. Anna's cheeks burn as she closes her fingers around his girth, satisfied at the effect she always has on him. Then he fights against her clothes, pulling up her skirts until the hem reaches her knee, and finally gets his hand under the several layers of petticoats, pressing his palm against her naked thigh.

 

He slides his hand up, her skirts gathering over his forearm. "No drawers?" She nods, biting down her lower lip. "God, let's take it to your room," he begs.

 

"Not before the wedding," she admonishes him, pumping his cock with fast, decisive motions. He whimpers in frustration, biting her shoulder and reaching for the hidden treasures between her legs.

 

They masturbate frantically, chests pressed against each other, lips bumping in desperate attempts to cover the sounds leaving their throats. Before long, Kristoff comes in hot white spurts over Anna's wrist. Her other hand clasps his bicep, in a silent plea for him to keep going. He doesn't disappoint: sliding a second finger inside her, he curls them towards the front of her body and rubs vigorously at the sensitive area there. She clenches her inner muscles, closes her thighs around his forearm and shuts her eyes tight, her lips open in a voiceless moan. The world explodes in white light behind her eyelids and she crumbles against his torso, quivering from head to toe.

 

Kristoff takes a moment finding his breath again, then pulls his hand out from under her clothes, rubbing his wet fingers together. He takes a handkerchief out of his breast pocket and cleans Anna's hand while she adjusts the top of her dress.

 

"Our wedding can't get here soon enough," he mumbles, the corner of his lips twitching up.

 

Anna chuckles, smoothing down her skirts. " _That_  is one party I'm not letting you run away from, Mr. Bjorgman."

 

"I'll survive," he shrugs. "Besides..." He finishes cleaning himself up, closes his trousers and fixes the rest of his clothes. Then, he picks up the champagne coupes from the floor and hands one to Anna with a smile and a wink. "I'm pretty sure the after-party will be worth it."

 


End file.
